


Le point final

by JessSwann



Series: Fifty Shades of Incest [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Discord: L'Enfer de Dante 1.0, F/M, Game of Thrones-esque, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Violence, Uncle/Niece Incest, fifty shades of incest, innocent myrcella, myrcella/jaime
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessSwann/pseuds/JessSwann
Summary: Résumé : Durant la saison 5, alors que Jaime arrive à Dorne et revoit Myrcella, il réalise que la petite fille de ses souvenirs a bien grandi...
Relationships: Myrcella Baratheon & Jaime Lannister, Myrcella Baratheon/Jaime Lannister
Series: Fifty Shades of Incest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022554
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Le point final

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !  
> Voici un nouvel OS qui ouvre ma série consacrée à l’inceste (vaste programme !)  
> Game of Thrones ne m’appartient pas (ce qui est mieux)  
> Cet OS répond à plusieurs défis du Discord de l’Enfer de Dante (liste à la fin)  
> Bonne lecture et… reviews ?

Le soleil inondait la plaine. Accoudée à la fenêtre de sa chambre, Myrcella Baratheon offrait son visage à ses doux rayons, les yeux mi-clos. Elle aimait la chaleur qu’il lui dispensait et un sourire incurva ses lèvres rosées, dévoilant l’éclat de ses dents parfaites.

Jaime s’immobilisa sur le seuil, subjugué par la vision qui s’offrait à lui. Les longs cheveux de Myrcella paraissaient auréolés d’or tandis que sa robe de soie turquoise épousait ses formes juvéniles. La petite fille de ses souvenirs avait bien grandi et s’était transformée en une jeune femme attirante, aussi désirable que l’était Cersei, voire même plus. Sentant confusément qu’on l’observait, Myrcella se retourna et la joie illumina ses yeux verts en le reconnaissant.

Son père. Son vrai père. La jeune fille savait qu’elle devrait avoir honte de sa consanguinité mais, elle est en était incapable. Depuis toujours elle considérait Jaime et Cersei comme un tout. Ils étaient indissociables l’un de l’autre dans son esprit et elle s’était toujours sentie beaucoup plus proche de Jaime que de Robert Baratheon, même lorsqu’elle croyait encore que ce dernier était son père.

« Entrez », l’encouragea la jeune fille.

Littéralement envouté par Myrcella, Jaime pénétra dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui. Les yeux posés sur la couronne d’or de ses cheveux si semblable à celle de Cersei, il referma sa main valide sur la brosse qui reposait sur la coiffeuse.

« Je peux ? »

Surprise, la jeune fille hocha la tête et Jaime entreprit de démêler ses longs cheveux dorés. Myrcella était si proche qu’il pouvait sentir l’odeur de sa peau, plus suave que celle de Cersei. Plus enivrante aussi.

Désertant la chevelure de la jeune fille, Jaime laissa glisser sa main d’or sur l’épaule de Myrcella et cette dernière se troubla à ce geste.

« Que faites-vous ?

— Tu es tellement belle, souffla Jaime. Si parfaite … Dis-moi, Myrcella, que sais-tu de l’amour ? »

La jeune fille s’empourpra légèrement. Il avait beau être son père, l’idée de lui confier ses sentiments naissants pour Trystan Martell la mettait mal à l’aise.

« Rien bien entendu, se répondit Jaime à lui-même. Comment le pourrais-tu ? L’amour ne se définit pas, ça se ressent, ça se vit. C’est une évidence. »

La main de Jaime glissa le long du bras de Myrcella et elle avala sa salive. Le cœur de la jeune fille rata un battement lorsqu’elle sentit les lèvres de Jaime effleurer son cou et elle se déroba à son étreinte.

« Je ne peux plus respirer, » prétexta-t-elle.

Jaime la suivit des yeux. Myrcella ressemblait à s’y méprendre à Cersei au même âge, avant qu’elle ne devienne une femme dure et méchante. A moins qu’elle ne l’ait toujours été au fond…

« Tu n’es pas comme Cersei, chuchota Jaime. Toi, tu es douce, bonne, aimante… »

Surprise par une telle déclaration, Myrcella l’observa avec incertitude et Jaime interpréta son regard comme un encouragement. De plus en plus excité par la beauté de la jeune fille, il s’approcha d’elle et l’enlaça.

« Je t’aime, » murmura-t-il.

Emue, Myrcella lui sourit.

« Je t’aime aussi, » lui répondit-elle du haut de son innocence.

Jaime frissonna et Myrcella le sentit durcir contre son ventre. Complétement perdue, elle leva les yeux vers lui tandis qu’il glissait ses mains sur la poitrine de la jeune fille dans une caresse qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à ses intentions. Choquée, Myrcella se trouva incapable de faire un mouvement tant la chose lui semblait impossible. Jaime était son père, il ne pouvait pas…

Elle cligna des yeux lorsqu’il la poussa sur le lit, sa main dorée et froide glissant sur la peau tiède de la jeune fille tandis qu’il défaisait sa robe de sa paluche valide. Les yeux agrandis de saisissement, Myrcella sentit les doigts de son père s’insinuer dans son jardin le plus intime et un hoquet étranglé lui échappa lorsqu’il commença à les bouger en elle. De plus en plus excité par cette nouvelle Cersei, Jaime haleta avant de plaquer sa bouche sur celle de Myrcella, sa langue forçant le passage entre les lèvres serrées de la jeune fille.

Totalement engourdie par l’horreur de la situation, et se répétant que tout cela n’était qu’un horrible cauchemar, Myrcella ne bougea pas tandis qu’il désertait sa bouche. Posant un regard passionné sur la jeune fille dont les cheveux étaient éparpillés sur le lit comme ceux de Cersei au même âge, Jaime se débarrassa à la hâte de ses vêtements, exhibant au doux regard de Myrcella sa virilité fièrement dressée.

Cette vision sortit la jeune fille de son apathie et elle tenta vainement de se redresser mais le corps massif de Jaime s’abattit sur elle.

« Je suis désolé, je vais te faire mal, murmura-t-il. Les femmes souffrent toujours la première fois. »

Le cœur de Myrcella s’alourdit alors qu’il se guidait dans son intimité, son sexe gonflé de désir écartant les chairs délicates de la jeune vierge. Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa lorsqu’il se poussa plus profondément en elle, détruisant son innocence.

« Tellement douce, si étroite, » balbutia Jaime avant de l’embrasser de nouveau.

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Myrcella tandis que Jaime allait et venait en elle, son beau visage, si semblable au sien, révulsé par le plaisir et l’imminence de l’orgasme.

« Je vais juter, » souffla-t-il brusquement avant de ressortir d’elle, répandant sa semence sur le ventre nu de la jeune fille.

Son désir assouvi, Jaime se laissa tomber sur le lit et l’attira contre lui. Statufiée par le choc, Myrcella ne protesta pas.

« Je t’aime, souffla Jaime, et plus rien ne nous séparera. Je te le promets. Ni les Martell, ni les ambitions de ta mère. »

De sa main valide, il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de la jeune fille.

« Toi et moi, pour toujours », jura-t-il.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres tant elle se dégoutait, Myrcella ne réagit pas. Jaime lui adressa l’un de ses fameux sourires qu’elle aimait tant avant cette journée et qui la faisait se sentir spéciale et aimée lorsqu’elle était enfant.

« Je vais m’occuper de tout, ne t’inquiète pas. Nous partirons nous installer loin d’ici, de Westeros et des Sept Couronnes », continua Jaime tout en se levant pour se rhabiller.

Myrcella n’avait toujours pas fait un mouvement ou prononcé une parole lorsqu’il se pencha pour l’embrasser.

« Merci de t’être gardée pour moi, murmura Jaime. Ce fut un instant magnifique, un moment magique. Je n’ai pas de mots pour décrire la joie que tu m’as procurée, ma Myrcella, et je te jure que la prochaine fois, je te rendrais au centuple le plaisir que tu m’as donné. »

Sur ces mots, il sortit.

Une fois seule, Myrcella laissa échapper le cri qu’elle avait été incapable de pousser pendant qu’il la violait. Par son acte et sa concupiscence, Jaime avait détruit à tout jamais son enfance et mis un point final à l’innocence et à la douceur de la jeune fille.

**Author's Note:**

> LISTE DES DEFIS
> 
> Couleur du jour : Couleur du 28/09/2020 : Turquoise  
> Mignonnerie du jour : Mignonnerie du 30/09/2020 : Un personnage A brosse les cheveux d'un personnage B  
> Mot du jour : Mot du 19/08/2020 : Cheveux  
> Prompte du jour : Prompt du 23/06/2020 : "Toi et moi, pour toujours."  
> Titre du jour : Titre du 15/07/2020 : Le point final  
> Lieu du jour : Lieu du 19/11/2020 Une chambre  
> Personnage du jour : Personnage du 09/11/2020 : Jaime Lannister   
> Fan dom de la semaine : Fan dom du 12/06/20 : Game of Thrones  
> Emotion de la semaine : Emotion de la semaine du 10/11/2020 au 16/11/2020 : Excité  
> Belle parole du mois : Belle parole du 19/06/2020 : De Amy Softpaws  
> “L’amour ne se définit pas, ça se ressent, ça se vit. C’est une évidence.”  
> De secondaire à principal : Myrcella Baratheon  
> Ships farfelus : Jaime /Myrcella  
> Un défi pour soi même ou pour les autres : Ecrire un inceste parent/enfant  
> Alphabet des personnages : J – Jaime Lannister  
> Alphabet des thèmes : O : Orgasme  
> Cap ou pas cap : Cap ou pas cap n°709: écrire sur une femme blonde   
> Foire aux couples : Défi couple 426 : Jaime/Myrcella  
> Foire aux baisers : Défi baiser 48 : Un baiser non voulu  
> Foire aux folles actions ACTION 6 : Gémir de douleur  
> Foire aux personnages : Personnage 1 Jaime Lannister  
> Je suis désolé : Je suis désolé 16 : Je suis désolé, je vais te faire mal   
> La blessure de votre personnage : Blessure 7 : Viol  
> La fin et le début : Première phrase 74 : "Le soleil inondait la plaine." (Les Chroniques du Monde Émergé 1, Licia Troisi)  
> Le défi des baisers : Deux cent trente sixième baiser : un baiser pendant un viol  
> Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup : Défi Sarah et Voirloup n°51 - Placer le mot "Juter"  
> Les prompts d’amour : Prompt d'amour 31 : Je t'aime   
> Je ne peux pas : Je ne peux pas 11 : Je ne peux pas respirer  
> Je t’aime : je t’aime 69 : Je t’aime et plus rien ne nous séparera  
> Le défi des adultes : Défi des adultes 115 - Ecrire sur une relation incestueuse enfant/parent  
> Première fois : La première fois que je me dégoûte  
> Prompts par milliers : Prompt 120 : « Je t’aime. »   
> Ships de l’enfer : Ship 57 : Jaime/Myrcella   
> Collectionner les POP : POP 27 Cersei : - Inceste : écrire sur une relation entre deux membres d'une fratrie ou écrire sur la consanguinité  
> 6 variations sur le même thème : Thème 59 : La pire chose au monde  
> 7 couples pour un thème : Thème 11 : Relations contraires à la morale  
> Fanfictions de la mythologie : Le destin d'Oedipe - mythe grec Fanfiction : Écrire une fanfiction sur une relation incestueuse   
> Les cinquante nuances de … : 71) Les 50 nuances d'inceste  
> Si tu l’oses : 522. Enfance détruite  
> Les deux cent citations de contes des royaumes : 66. Ce fut un instant magnifique, un moment magique.  
> Le vol partiel ou total de défi : Ecrire sur un personnage aux yeux verts  
> Fusionnons : Fusion de 40 défis


End file.
